La maquinita
by Lorelai-K
Summary: IchiRuki Tras una pelea, Ichigo tiene preparada una sorpresa para Rukia, pero lo que no sabe es que ella tiene otra mayor.


**Hola, cuando tiempo ¿no? En fin, estaba estudiando para el examen de mañana y se me ocurrió esta tontería. Espero que os guste. No es nada del otro mundo, pero me pareció divertido escribirlo, quizás fueron los nervios del examen, si no os gusta, ya sabéis a quien maldecir (¡malditos impuestos!). Nada más os dejo con la historia: **

Ichigo era un hombre raro, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Kuchiki Rukia. Ella entendía la mayoría de las cosas que hacía, aunque los demás lo dudaran. Pero esa vez no lograba entender nada de nada.

Si ella pudiera describirlo, jamás de los jamases lo hubiera calificado como "sutil". Se peleaban y se reconciliaban en menos de lo que jamás pudieran imaginarse. Pero hoy, después de unos meses viviendo juntos, la había sorprendido.

La pelea del día anterior había sido épica, tanto que durmieron cada uno mirando a un lado de la cama, y cuando sonó un aviso de hollow, Rukia salió de su cuerpo rápidamente sin darle más opción al pelirrojo que la miraba con su ceño más fruncido desde la cama.

Terminó en poco tiempo con el pobre desdichado, no hay nada peor que la ira de una mujer enfadada, y el pobre hollow lo pudo notar en poco tiempo. Pero ella no estaba para tonterías, no. Y al volver a casa, se tumbó en el sofá siendo todavía shinigami, para quedarse dormida hasta bien entrada la mañana.

Ichigo no hizo amago de despertarla, mejor dormidita que chillándole. Así que sin más desayunó y se fue a trabajar algo alterado. Sus pacientes lo notaron, no estaba con ellos más de cinco minutos.

Rukia se levantó mareada, otra vez, subió a por su cuerpo, ya humano gracias a Urahara. Desprenderse de él cada vez le costaba más ¡maldito tendero loco y sus efectos secundarios! Pero antes que pudiera alcanzar la cocina, tuvo que correr al cuarto de baño. Se había puesto enferma, lo que le faltaba hoy.

El desayuno sabía a rayos y centellas, pero no era porqué ella no supiera cocinar, como tan amablemente le había indicado Ichigo en su pelea de la noche anterior. Sí, la pelea fue absurda y en el fondo no lograba saber cómo la había sacado tanto de sus casillas con un simple comentario: _"¿qué mierda le has puesto a esto enana? Sabe a barro" _No, ella no había aprendido de Inoue, pero le parecía que mezclar ternera estofada con frutas sería una delicia, o al menos eso era lo que le pedía su barriga. ¡Maldito Ichigo! ¿qué sabría él de cocinar?

Cuando se fueron a vivir juntos, decidieron vivir los primeros meses con el sueldo del chico, para poder acostumbrarse a la casa, y cuando las cosas fueran mejor, Rukia podría buscar trabajo. Pero todavía estaba todo manga por hombro ¿de donde salían tantas cajas?

Pero esa mañana, necesitaba ir a la farmacia, vivir con un médico le daba algo de idea de qué comprar para la maldita e insistente angustia. Contra los mareos, decidió que dormir estaría bien, pero más tarde. Podría ir a ver a su suegro, pero pensó que era absurdo molestarle por tan poco. Pero ¿sería la comida de ayer? No, le sentó genial y estaba buenísima. Quizás fuera el cabreo con Ichigo lo que le había sentado mal. ¿Pero qué demonios? Si siempre estaban peleando.

Fue a la farmacia, y le expuso uno por uno todos los síntomas al chico que le atendía tan amablemente. Espero paciente unos segundos y vio como le sacaba varios medicamentos y una cosa rara.

-¿Y esto? –lo cogió con la ceja levantada.

-Hágame caso, es posible que le venga bien.

Rukia se encogió de hombros. ¿Por qué no? Todo era posible, pero estaba más que segura que estaba tirando el dinero. Aún así, prefería quedarse tranquila.

Cuando llegó a casa, la angustia era insoportable, llevaba días así, pero no tan horribles como hoy. Así que cogió una pastilla y se la tomó, esperando el efecto milagroso, que nunca llegó. Miró de reojo la bolsa de la farmacia ¿y si…?

No lo dudó y se puso manos a la obra.

Una vez todo hecho miraba el palito con cara de tonta, se fue directamente al salón, donde todavía reinaba un montón de cajas, se sentó y se fijó en una que antes no estaba ¿qué era eso?

Era una cajita pequeña, bien envuelta, con una nota de Ichigo: "_Te será útil enana_". La curiosidad hizo que se olvidara de todo lo demás y la abrió como si fuera una niña de cinco años.

¿Qué demonios era eso? A ella le interesaban mucho las cosas del mundo humano, pero estaba más que perdida. ¿Una cosa negra que se abría y una especie de cartucho qué ponía llamativamente "¡Cocina conmigo!". ¿Este Ichigo era imbécil? Tiró la cosa esa con todas sus ganas a un sillón, pero no se rompió. Ella conocía al pelirrojo, y jamás fue sutil en sus insinuaciones ¿quería que cocinara con la cosas esa? Pues ella tenía otra sorpresita para él…

Se encogió de hombros, cogió la maquinita y se decidió a hacer alguna tontería facilona que le enseñara. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, su cabeza estaba serena y se había olvidado de la angustia y todo lo demás. Comenzaba a gustarle la maquinita.

Pasó toda la mañana con un chef electrónico ¡Cuánto sabía el aparato ese! ¿podría limpiar la casa? Y lo que era más importante ¿los cuartos de baño?

Cuando todo estuvo preparado, se tumbó en el sofá, estaba más cansada de lo habitual, olvidó lo que había dejado en la mesa y también toda pelea con Ichigo. Cuando el sueño la envolvió.

Kurosaki iba por la calle riéndose por dentro, aunque por fuera tuviera cara de estar enfadado con el mundo. ¿Cómo se habría tomado Rukia el regalito? La verdad sea dicha la idea la tomó de un paciente que estaba jugando con el aparatejo cuando pasó por su lado y recordó un anuncio cansino que ponían cada dos por tres. Seguro que Rukia lo había tirado por la ventana y con eso el dinero. Pero hubiera merecido la pena verle la cara. Pero el poco tiempo que tenía para almorzar se pasó antes de que ella volviera a casa y no pudo saberlo.

Para su sorpresa no había ningún cristal roto, no lo había lanzado por la ventana y cuando entró Rukia estaba dormida en el sofá. Otra vez ¿qué le pasaba? Quizás estuviera enferma.

Pasó a la cocina, y para su asombro, en una esquina estaba todavía encendido el aparatillo cargándose ¿lo había utilizado? Ella si que era una caja de sorpresas. Lo apagó y dejó que siguiera con su carga. Acto seguido abrió una olla para ver qué había hecho, y no tenía mala pinta del todo, al menos parecía una comida sin cosas raras. Si él hubiera querido una loca de la cocina, le habría dicho a Inoue que lo invitara a comer.

Sonrió satisfecho. El día marchaba bien.

Como todavía era temprano para comer, decidió mover a Rukia lentamente y sentarse en el sofá, con la cabeza de la chica en sus piernas. Dormía tan profundamente que ni lo notó. En ese momento buscó el mando de la televisión, pero otra cosa estaba al lado ¿qué demonios?

-¡Joder! –gritó. Despertando a la chica.- ¡Joder, joder, joder!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿qué pasa? –tras su placentero sueño con conejitos se despertaba con un Ichigo histérico.- ¿Le ha pasado algo a los conejitos? ¡¡Chappy!!

-¡Mierda Rukia deja a Chappy!

-Entonces ¿qué pasa?

-¿Es que no has visto eso?

-¡Ah eso! –dijo tranquilamente mientras bostezaba.

-¿Ah eso? ¿ah eso? ¿esa es tu reacción?

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Al menos ya se porqué tengo mareos y angustias.

-¿Tienes mareos y angustias? ¿desde cuando?

-Desde hace un tiempo.

-¿Y porqué no me has dicho nada?

-No me pareció importante.

-¡Dios mío! –se levantó y sin saber bien como sonrió.- ¿Te das cuenta?

-Si –sonrió ella también.

Acto seguido la abrazó.

-Oye Ichigo ¿y la cosa esa sabrá también cómo cuidar niños?

**¿Qué horrible? ¿fatal? ¿me dedico a seguir estudiando? Va a ser lo mejor… Ya me contareis que os ha parecido, no seáis muy duros que estoy en una etapa complicada, recta final de exámenes finales. **

**Por otro lado, tengo un fic más largo entre manos, que está supervisando Kisa ¡gracias guapa! Antes de empezar a ponerlo espero que lo lea toda la PRDHA. Pero me lo estoy pensando mucho, pues en Agosto no podré subir nada y también me parece un poco feo empezar un fic y pararlo casi un mes entero ¿no? Ya me diréis también que opináis de eso. **

**¡¡Muchas gracias por leerlo!!**

**Pd: la maquinita es la Nintendo Ds, con el juego "¡Cocina conmigo!".**


End file.
